Take It To The Line
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: John Cena is frustrated with the way the company is because he is always working and never gets a break. Whenever he gets an invitation from Ashley Massaro to come hang out with her, he finds this to be the perfect time to get a break. But when things become more complicated with his life, Ashley does whatever she can to help John out and sparks fly.


**AN: **So, I noticed that Cena has dragged a little on the card. I mean he is still in the main event and stuff, but I feel like he isn't really being used as much as he is used to being. Maybe that has to do with Batista. I wanted to do an updated version of "Take It To The Line." This is going to be more current because I have more inspiration than the last time. Cena's divorce influenced me the last time, but I heard he hooked with Nikki(who I like, but not too fond of her with John), I quit writing the fic. I know that's childish, but I just couldn't finish it. Now, I am writing a brand new fic and it's going to be better than the last one. I think my writing skills have improved since last time. We'll see. Let's started, shall we?_  
_

* * *

**Take It To Th****e**** Line****  
Chapter 1-The Frustrations Vented & The Invitation Accepted  
**

* * *

John sighed as he got backstage after his match with Randy at the Royal Rumble. He was glad he had a win in the books, but he wasn't very happy with how the ending came about. Creative had decided make The Wyatt Family target him as their next victim. They had them had him and had him win by DQ. John knew that this would lead to a new feud, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to feud with someone who was on his way to super stardom. The CeNation leader had been used to feuding with main-eventers like Edge, Randy, Punk, HHH, HBK, etc. The main thing was: he didn't want fans to bitch about him because he didn't 'put Bray Wyatt over.' He let Bryan get the clean win over him, but fans still complained because he wasn't there to stop Bryan from getting screwed over by Orton and HHH.

He just didn't want to go through that again. John also felt like he wasn't being used as much as he was used to being. They had him in some pointless segments with Randy up to the Royal Rumble. He wasn't trying to be a diva about the situation, he just wanted the match to have a special feel. He knew their feud could be reestablished somehow. Creative managed to find new ways for HHH and Rock and HHH and Austin to feud over back in the day. John just felt like creative wasn't putting in much forth effort like they used to. He knew that the writers changed, but they could still put more effort into storytelling.

For the first time in his near 12 year career, Cena was feeling himself being not so happy with his position in the company. He can understand why the company would want to keep him on the top, but he believes that there is other talent to be pushed. John feels like the company needs to make new stars and quit relying on him for everything because he's not going to be around forever. The former WWE champion knows guys like: Bryan, Punk(although he's a top star, he's not the 'guy'), Ziggler, Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose can be able to carry the company. They all have the charisma and potential. Vince, HHH, and creative just choose not to see it.

The CeNation leader put all of those thoughts to the side as he reached his locker room. It was the perfect time for him to relax and shower before the actual Royal Rumble match started. He just wanted to leave the arena early. He felt like he had no reason to stay anyways. John wasn't really in the mood to hang out with anyone after the show; he just wanted to go to his motel room and sleep. Before he got showered, he decided to see if he had any missed calls or messages. It alarmed him when he saw that he had a call from Ashley Massaro.

John and her had exchanged numbers whenever the WWE was last in New York, but it still shocked him that she was calling him. She had no reason to be near the Rumble. He decided to call her back and see what she wanted. It rang twice before he got an answer.

"Hey, John," Ashley said. "How's it going?" If Ashley only knew how bad he felt. He didn't want to be messed with right now. But, since Ashley was a good person and she had no idea how frustrated he was, he was going to tell her exactly what was going on.

"Everything's shitty right now," he replied truthfully. "I'm just tired, stressed, and conflicted right now. I don't think I can even start on how much shit is getting to my head." John felt like he could feel Ashley frown through the phone. He knew what he said was depressing, but it was the truth. He just wanted somebody to vent to.

"Are you ok?" Ashley sounded really worried. John couldn't blame her. He was always so happy and cheerful whenever they would hang out. But, with all this frustration with the company, he was turning into the anti-Cena. When he didn't answer for awhile, Ashley repeated her question on the phone. "John, are you ok?"

The former WWE champion sighed. "Not really." He wasn't even sure where to start. But, before he got started on what was wrong, he was wanting to know why the former diva was calling him. "Ash, I don't mind talking to you, but why did you call me?"

"Oh, yeah," Ashley said, a laugh coming out. "I was too caught up in wondering what was wrong with you to tell you what I was going to tell you originally. I was going to see if you wanted to come hang out with me the next time you're off. I thought it was time for us to hang out again. So, now are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

John smiled. He knew it has been awhile since he hung out with the former playboy covergirl. He thought it would a good way to get his mind off of what was bothering him. "Yeah, that would be awesome! I have nothing else going on. Plus, it'll help me get my mind off of what's going on right now." He sighed a little bit.

"Ok," Ashley said. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm just not really happy with how the company is right now," John started the explaining. "I mean I understand that I am the company's star and all that, but they can't keep on relying on me for everything. They need to be setting up new stars. Hell, Punk and Bryan are as over as shit and they are screwing them over. Ziggler says something about Randy and he gets pushed down the card. Randy is my best friend, but he still didn't have to act like a bitch about what Dolph said. The Shield guys are awesome. But, they seem to be only pushing Reigns. Hell, Rollins could be the next Jeff Hardy minus all the drugs and Ambrose can easily be the top heel. I just don't understand why they always rely on me."

"Well..." Ashley was trying to figure out how to respond to what John said through the phone. "You've proven to be a top draw, so the company is going to do whatever they can to make their money. Some of the business decisions they make is stupid, like screwing Bryan over repeatedly, but they are making a smart decision to have you on top. You're right, you won't be around forever, so they need to make some new stars. Punk and Bryan should be able to take over, along with Ziggler, Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose. All of them are my favorites to watch. They are just probably scared to push anybody else."

"What are they going to do whenever I am retired, Ash?" Cena questioned. Ashley did make some good points, but the company shouldn't be scared to push anybody else. They need to be able to push some people. "Like I've said, they can't rely on me forever."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I've got to go, Ash," John said. He was ready to shower and go to his motel room and sleep good before the the next night's Raw. "I'll call you tomorrow. Thanks for inviting me to come hang with you."

"It's all good," Ashley replied. "Sleep good, and don't let stuff mess with your head."

John put his phone in his bag and got out his clothes out for after his shower. He was already for the week to end. Maybe he would be able to get all of the stuff off his mind while he was with Ashley. He could only hope so. He really needed a break and he was hoping his visit with Ashley would be the break he would be looking for.

* * *

**AN: What did you guys think? This version is different than the last one. I just hope you all enjoy it. Don't worry I won't be abandoning this story like the last one. This one is here to stay. Thanks for reading and I hope you can at least favorite/follow it. Reviews would be awesome too :D! Lol! Peace Out!**


End file.
